Stand in the Rain
by luvwriting13
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Bella hears her "life song" and so many memories come rushing back to her. Semi-sad. Review!


**Ok, so I have the flu, and I'm home from school, so I decided to write this. Just a little one shot, enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Bella, come listen to this" Esme beckons me from the bottom of the stairs. I jog down to see what she wants. She had a CD player sitting on the living room. She pressed a button and music came out of the speakers. And every line seemed to bring back a different memory for me.

(The lyrics are in Italics, the song is Stand in the Rain by Superchick)

_She never slows down_

I ran, as fast and hard as I possibly could, toward Edward. There's no way I can make it; I'm not fast enough. But I try anyway. "Edward" I scream, but of course, he doesn't hear me. How do I get his attention? I splash through the fountain, and desperatly try to find the speed to reach him. I have to get to him, I just have to. I never slow down once. I just run into his beautiful chest. It's not to late; I made it.

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down, she won't turn around._

I leave the volturi castle with Edward. I am finally getting out of there! Edward is here with me now, but I know that when we get home, he will be gone, so I still feel like I'm all alone. Just seeing his face makes it feel like the world is crashing down. But I'm glad to be able to finally leave the castle. I won't turn around to look once more, I don't need any more memories of it.

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tears, the tears will not stop raining down_

Charlie comes into my room to try, yet again, to feed me. Doesn't he get it? Edward's gone, why would I want to eat? He's gone and all he can think about is food? I choke back my tear, afraid that if I start crying now, I won't be able to stop. I take the plate, but won't eat any of it. Charlie sighs and turns to leave the room. I watch his shadow as he leaves. As soon as he is gone, the tears start slipping down my cheek, one after another.

_So stand in the rain_

I let out a long sigh as I grab my raincoat and head out the door to go to school. Another rainy day. My classes drag on that day, as if they are personally mocking me. I want to get home, I want there to be sun. Finally, the bell rings, and I leave the classroom; the day is over. I exit the building and draw in a long breath. Its still raining, but its better than being in school. I just stand there, in the rain, letting it soak me.

_Stand your ground_

Charlie wants to send me away, to live with mom. How could he? First Edward doesn't want me, now him? He can't do this to me, I won't allow it. I protest fiercely. There is no way I am leaving. "Bella" He tries to reason. But I stand my ground; I'm not leaving.

_Stand up when its all crashing down_

Its all crashing down, I can tell. Seth is losing against Riley, and Edward and Victoria are moving to fast for anyone to tell whats really going on. I have to do something to help them. I can't just stand here while everything is crashing down. I prick my elbow with a sharp rock. Yes! Its enough to distract Victoria for a second. The fight is over. We have won.

_Stand through the pain_

James is killing me here. The pain is almost unbearable. I fight through it. I can survive, I will survive. I pull the glass shard out of my leg, and the pain is screaming now. And just when I thought it can't get any worse, it does. He bites me. The pain spreads, it feels like I'm on fire. Kill me now! Alice is near me, I can hear her voice. Edward, where is Edward? And then there is relief. The pain is receding, I'm not dieing. I will survive.

_You won't drown_

I run after Edward. It's my last desperate attempt to keep him here with me, in Forks. How can he not love me? I trip and fall, and I know its over. I land face first in a puddle. I consider keeping myself there; maybe I will get lucky and drown. But my protesting lungs think otherwise. I turn back over and look at the trees. He doesn't love me?

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

I search desperately for anything of Edward's. My pictures of him are gone. No memories of him are left. It was like he was never here. But there must be something left here. I know that there is. One day, I'll find it.

_You stand in the rain_

I just stand there, and let it continue to soak me. It feel good, its feels really good.

_She won't make a sound_

I hear them calling my name. They're looking for me. I want to call back to them, but somehow, I can't. It was like when Edward left, he took my voice with him. Finally, someone finds me. His long figure towers over me. "She won't make a sound" He calls to somebody near him. Then he picks me up and starts walking. They found me.

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands, she'll fall down_

He tricked me, and I was stupid enough to believe him. And here I am, about to die because of James. I'm alone in this fight, there is no one to help me any longer. I try to run, but he is faster. I struggle against his grip; It's no use. I'm doomed, I'm going to die.

_She wants to be found_

I just lay here, hoping somebody will find me. Charlie will be furious when I get home, but not at me, at Edward. Its been, at least, three hours since he left me here. Isn't any out there? I want to be found, I want to go home.

_The only way out is through everything she's running from_

The only way for my baby to be born is for me to face death. Death, the thing I have been running from since forever. I'm want to do it, I want my daughter to be born. I'm ready death, bring it on.

_Wants to give up and lie down_

I want to stop living. I want to die. This hurts so much. My daughter is being born. I can't survive this. I'm dieing. Somebody help me. I try to scream. Its no use. And then the pain subsides, my daughter is born. I want to see her, so somebody hands her to me. She's beautiful. And then I'm dieing again. Somebody save me. I'm losing it. Why is everything black? Edward, save me. What's happening?

I reach over and turn off the song, I've heard enough. So many memories, some good some bad. Now I know what my life song is.

* * *

**The song is so beautiful, you should go listen to it. Did anyone else cry while reading this? I know I did . . . Maybe thats just me. Leave me a review and tell me if you cried or not!!!**

**~alex~**


End file.
